Preocupación
by mistralax
Summary: Kuroh está preocupado por la extraña actitud de Shiro. KurohxShiro


**Notas de autora:**Bueno aquí otro fic de K ;D espero que les guste.

**Advertencias:** KuroShiro, soso como siempre XD

**Desclaimer:** K le pertenece a Gora y Gohands, yo sólo uso sus Bishies para mis escritos y el disfrute de los lectores...

* * *

**Preocupación**

by

zutte-chan

**"Capítulo único"**

* * *

Hay algo que Yatogami Kuroh había comenzado a desear sin darse cuenta. Para llevar a cabo la última orden que su Maestro Miwa Ichigen habría de juzgar al próximo rey incoloro y ver si era digno de ser un rey que sucedía a su Maestro. Al final el rey incoloro había resultado un ser corrompido e inestable. Shiro se había mantenido firme y controlado la situación dando a conocer sus habilidades como el Rey plateado, por un momento estuvo dudoso pero quizás aunque no fuese la persona a la que estaba buscando en un principio Shiro le había atraído al punto de querer convertirse en su vasallo y compartir el lazo único entre un rey y sirviente.

El Shiro que había conocido al principio distaba del que comenzaba a conocer ahora, se preguntaba si realmente prefería que hubiera despertado sus memorias pasadas. Shiro solía tener una sonrisa despreocupada que al principio le producía algo de incomodidad pero le resultaba agradable y le hacía tener más confianza en él, con el tiempo esa sonrisa parecía una simple mueca en su rostro, sus ojos color ámbar no reflejaban la misma alegría y a veces se le veía muy serio y pensativo. ¿qué debía hacer? era su maestro quien siempre se acercaba a hablar con el cuándo le veía con algún malestar.

La verdad era que desconocía quién era o había sido Adolf K. Weissman, la persona que ocupaba el cuerpo de Shiro, una cierta aura de misterio le rodeaba y tenía muchas dudas acerca del primer rey. Lo único que sabía era que había vivido aislado del mundo por mucho tiempo, desconocía las circunstancias que le habrían llevado a tomar tal decisión.

Vio la cabellera albina mecerse con suavidad ante el viento. Shiro estaba apoyado en el barandal del balcón de la pequeña habitación que era su "casa" como Neko la había nombrado, aunque le alegraba de cierta manera le daba un toque cálido a ese lugar que era un simple dormitorio escolar.

- ¿Ocurre algo? Te noto algo serio. No es común en ti - dice con un tono firme sacando de sus pensamientos al albino que se gira rápidamente a mirarle con una sonrisa.

- No es nada, solo estaba pensando.

- Ya veo - no tenía mucho que decirle, la verdad no sabría cómo abordar una conversación con él estando a solas. Neko era quien solía romper la tensión en el ambiente y crear temas para conversar aunque fueran tonterías. De cierta manera le resultaba agradable y curiosa la manera en que Shiro ahora reaccionaba ante Neko, tenía cierto brillo especial en sus ojos, quizás era por la alegría de la strain pero podía ver más que eso, era cariño. Quizás se estaba sintiendo un poco en desventaja frente a Neko. No es que ella fuera una rival, ya que competir por el cariño de alguien era absurdo para el, pero no era una situación que hubiera enfrentado antes, siempre había sido el único al servicio de su antiguo maestro Miwa Ichigen. Aunque ese no fuera el caso ya que deseaba ser de utilidad para su nuevo rey, era lo único que deseaba en esos instantes.

- Shiro, disculpa que me entrometa pero últimamente has estado muy callado y...

El albino rápidamente volvió su mirada a él y dibujó su típica sonrisa.

- No es nada de lo cual preocuparse, Kuroh. Pero creo que tienes razón no estoy actuando como el Shiro que conoces.

Kuroh le miró con seriedad y al poco tiempo su expresión se tornó algo molesta. La desesperación dentro de él no se pudo contener acercándose a grandes zancadas hasta donde estaba Shiro tomándole de los hombros.

- ¡No trates de guardarte esos problemas para ti solo! ¡no estás solo! - le gritó.

Aquello había sido una acción impulsiva pero simplemente no se había podido controlar para decirle aquello.

Vio la expresión sorprendida que tenía Shiro en el rostro, sus ojos estaban clavados en los suyos, vio su boca abrirse para decir algo pero inmediatamente pareció recapacitar la idea y cerró su boca en una fuerte línea recta y desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

- Lo siento, Kuroh. He hecho que te preocupes - dijo en un hilo de voz - Pero no debes preocuparte, ya que no es nada importante.

frunció el entrecejo apretando aún más el agarre en sus hombros obligándole a que le viera - No trates de mentirme. Creo que te he dicho que detesto que hagas eso. Puedo ver claramente que mientes.

El albino le miró con sorpresa y sonrió.

- Creo que no te puedo engañar ¿no?

- Ni siquiera lo pienses.

- ¡Jajaja! está bien - trató de despejar el ambiente tan tenso. Kuroh aflojó el agarre distanciándose un paso para poder claramente la expresión del albino -Sabes Kuroh, para mi es increíble que después de tanto tiempo tenga la oportunidad de estar aquí, entre las demás personas. Había huido de contacto con otras personas por temor a hacerles daño, prefería contemplar su felicidad desde lejos sin interferir, pero al final ha sido el destino que ha querido que el rey incoloro me sacara de mi jaula y me obligara a vivir entre ustedes - dijo en un tono melancólico. Kuroh no había dicho nada, solo se había limitado a observarle, enseguida pudo darse cuenta que una carga muy pesada llevaba, quiso decirle algo pero no se le ocurría nada alentador que decir ahora, pero la voz del albino volvió a hacerle prestar atención - Kuroh, yo no creo estar a la altura de tu antiguo maestro, el rey incoloro Miwa Ichigen, no entiendo aún ¿por qué has decidido volverte mi clansmen?

La pregunta le sorprendió un poco, él ya sabía que Shiro no era su maestro, estaba consciente de que eran personas que distaban en su modo de pensar y filosofía - Eso lo sé. Yo he tomado mi decisión de seguirte porque veo en ti la figura de un Rey que puedo seguir, eres torpe, descuidado y un mentiroso - Shiro le miró un tanto confundido - Pero también eres amable y generoso, piensas en las demás personas, te preocupas por ellas, incluso fuiste capaz de sacrificarte por el bien de todos. He estado observándote de cerca y puedo sacar la conclusión de que puedo seguirte y servirte - Shiro sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó dejando ver sus mejillas algo rojizas pero al tiempo su cuerpo temblaba, sus labios estaban temblosos y sus ojos algo acuosos.

Kuroh le miró de manera comprensiva y le atrajo hacia su pecho terminando con la distancia entre ambos, podía sentir en su propio cuerpo el temblor del cuerpo del más bajo.

- Yo...yo no soy una buena persona Kuroh. He hecho cosas terribles. Muchas personas han muerto por mi culpa. Tus palabras son muy bonitas pero me da miedo de que cambies esa manera de pensar de mi, que veas la persona tan terrible que soy - hundió su rostro en su pecho.

- Si fueras una mala persona no te arrepentirías de las cosas que has hecho. Pero tampoco es bueno vivir en el pasado y hay que aprender a perdonarse por más doloroso que sea - posó su mano entre los cabellos blancos - Además si mi juicio está errado y realmente fueras tan terrible como dices, créeme que yo mismo no dudaré en matarte - dijo con un tono serio.

- Entonces puedo confiar ciegamente en ti - dijo con un tono burlón.

Vio la cara del albino y sus ojos clavarse en los suyos nuevamente. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y con un claro sendero húmedo, pero en sus labios había una suave sonrisa. Instintivamente ante aquella imagen tan cercana no pudo evitar sentir como su cara se acaloraba. Llevó su mano a las mejillas húmedas sintiendo la agradable calidez y con suavidad fue borrando el sendero que las lagrimas habían dejado, sus dedos bajaron sintiendo la suavidad de su piel hasta sus labios delineándolos con lentitud.

- Kuroh - Shiro le llamó un tanto sorprendido,

- Lo siento, creo que me he excedido - trató de apartar su mano pero Shiro le detuvo evitando que se alejara.

- Está bien - sonrió - Tu mano es muy cálida - apresó sus dedos entre los suyos que estaban algo fríos - Kuroh, ¿me puedes dar un beso? - pidió con un tono tímido. El más alto se sonrojó notoriamente pero no se negó, no había razón alguna para hacerlo. Shiro Cerró sus ojos esperando el contacto.

El pelinegro lentamente se acercó y posó sus labios en la mejilla colorada sintiendo que el otro se estremecía. Se separó un poco contemplando su rostro. Estaba a punto de abrir sus ojos cuando sintió otro contacto, un ligero contacto en sus labios que parecía casi imperceptible hasta que abrió sus ojos por completo viendo el rostro de Kuroh frente a él, sin dudarlo mucho posó sus brazos a lado de su cuello provocando que el contacto fuese más cercano y fuerte sintiendo como el otro le atraía también colocando su mano en su cintura y su nuca, instintivamente abrió su boca dejando entrar la lengua del otro, su cuerpo se comenzaba a sentir tan acalorado.

- ¿Qué hacen, nya?

Ambos se tensaron y algo nervioso el albino mordió la lengua del pelinegro quien se quejó un poco separándose al instante. Ambos respirando agitadamente se voltearon a ver a la muchacha que hacía un rato dormitaba sobre la cama. Por un momento se habían olvidado de ella y de su presencia dentro de la habitación.

- Shiro, Shiro ¿qué estaban haciendo tú y Kurosuke? - ella se levantó rápidamente de la cama acercándose al albino -¡Parecía muy divertido! - dijo ella de manera inocente.

- ¿Eh? - ambos no sabían que decir.

- ¿Shiro? -ella se acercó tomando su rostro examinándolo - Shiro tiene la cara muy roja y las mejillas de Shiro están mojadas - dijo preocupada - ¡Kurosuke hizo llorar a Shiro! - dijo ella misma llegando a esa conclusión viendo de manera amenazadora a Kuroh, quien dejó de lamentar el dolor en su lengua.

- Estás equivocada Neko, es que... ¡algo se me metió en el ojo! - pensó rápidamente. Kuroh no pudo evitar sonreír su Rey era un mentiroso con una habilidad única, parecía que eso se le daba muy bien - Kuroh estaba ayudándome.

- Uhmm... ¿entonces por eso Kurosuke estaba tan cerca de Shiro?

- S-si...- pudo entonces suspirar tranquilo debido a que Neko no había visto realmente que se habían besado, solo que estaban muy, muy cerca, nada más.

- Voy a preparar la cena - anunció el mayor para dirigirse a la pequeña cocina del dormitorio dejando a Neko haciéndole cuanta pregunta se le ocurriera al albino.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Bien, qué les ha parecido el fic nxn? he puesto a Shiro un tanto emo pero bueno deseaba escribir algo así.

*huye*

Nos leemos en otro fic.


End file.
